A Little Chirstmas Gift
by Echos of 2008-2009
Summary: When Shaymin shows Dialga and Palkia Chirstmas what will they think about it? Will they "get" Chirstmas? Or will they crash and burn?


A Timeingly Spacious ChristmasA normal day in The Hall of Legends, Palkia fixing warpages of space, Dialga maintaining the flow of time, and Arceus strutting around in the his private office keeping watch. All was quiet until Shaymin burst into The Hall without a moment's notice. "Guys! Guys! Why aren't you happy? No celebrating? No fun? Don't you know what time it is!?" Dialga was quick to respond "Yes I _**do**_ know what time it is, and if _**you**_ hadn't burst in this now _**terrible**_ fluctuation of time wouldn't exist if _**you**_ hadn't of surprised me! Now the whole world is deprived of second No.12.23.15, 038,746,352.3749! (Translation: December 23, year 15 billion, 38 million, 746 thousand, 352. (And 3749th second of the day) "Yeah Shaymin!" Palkia interrupted "Now a star in galaxies 67291, 293, and 585789 won't ever be formed due to a space abnormality! That's a whole new star in the sky! Gone!" "Now I have to…" _Wow these guys really need Christmas…just look how wound up they are… _Shaymin thought as she looked at the very stressed out legendaries. "Guys…guys C'mon it's Christmas…" Both legends looked at "the walking bouquet" with a confused look, "C'mon you know Christmas? Right?" "Christmas? What's that?" "What's Christmas? Only the best holiday eva'! It's a time to be with family and friends and give presents and eat a big dinner and shop and relaaaaxxxxxxx!" Both dragons looked strangely at Shaymin never have they heard of a day where you did such foolish nonsense. "So…" Palkia started "When it this "Christmas." "Oh! Right now in only two days!" Shaymin remarked brightly. "Oh! We only have 2,329,000 second till!" (yes I did the math) Shaymin looked at Dialga disappointed "Dialga this first rule of Christmas. Do not think of what you _**have**_ to do but what you _**want**_ to do." "Want to do? Want to do? I don't have any "want to do's!" "Yes you do Dialga you just were never given the chance. Look deep inside yourself and you'll find something. "So is anyone helping me celebrate?" Both Dialga and Palkia raised their hand weakly not knowing what they got themselves into. "Then C'mon there is much to do!" "You mean this is a human holiday?" ??? "You know leave this place for the human world…" "duh C'mon!" As Shaymin pulled them towards the portal to Sinnoh region. In Sinnoh the Christmas spirit was everywhere shops, pokemarts, pokecenters, houses, and everyone. They were teleported in front of a fountain in Jubilife City. Snow was falling gently on the ground and then Shaymin said "we're here guys!" Looking down at themselves they realized that they were all in cute red and green half sweaters and fuzzy pants. Around their necks were red and green scarves with black boots.

"Shaymin! People will see us!" They both hissed. "That's ok no one cares! All pokemon are welcome in the Christmas season! They'll be happy to see such deities as yourself finally enjoying life. Besides the only thing I changed about you is how tall you are. Instead of whatever you were before you the height of an average human." Looking at her watch Shaymin exclaimed, "Oh my it's 2:45 already! So much to do! To the shopping center!"

While at the shopping center both Palkia and Dialga felt very awkward being around so many people. They felt their cheeks get red but not from the cold but from the fact that people kept staring at them and pointing fingers. "Hey do you see them?" "Hey is that..." "Is that really…"

They could feel their comments like ice on the hearts very irritating really. While Shaymin was looking at cards Palkia commented that she wasn't having a lot of fun. "Why you should be! You don't have to stay with me! Go of on your own a little! Enjoy!" Hesitantly Palkia and Dialga went off into another less crowed part of the large outdoor mall. Sitting down they let out a very prolonged breath. "So this is Christmas…" Before Dialga could finish a familiar voice came from behind them.

Giratina in the flesh was in standing right there in a black shirt and pants with a golden yellow scarf and cute red and black boots.

"Oh Giratina! I didn't expect you here!"

"Well I do have a life outside the _Realm_ do I not? Well enjoy yourself!" And Giratina disappeared into the crowd of people. _Hmmm do I? _They both thought.

"Oh there you guys are I've been looking everywhere for you! Look I have hot chocolate!"

"Hot chocolate?"

"It's a rich chocolatly hot beverage that is exclusive to this time of a year."

Oh… ops… Tasting the warm drink was like sipping silk ribbons of well, a rich chocolatly hot beverage.

The moment was short last though as Shaymin seemingly just shouted "omg! I remembered we need to go home now the large meal!"

At Shaymin's house it smelled like cookies and exotic greenery. She put down her shopping bags and began talking stuff out. She turned around and said "Oh yeah you're here, dinner won't be until a few more hours. Feel free to do what you want."

Not knowing what to do Palkia and Dialga went back to the square. Then remembered the money Shaymin gave Dialga and her and said "Hey so…you wanna buy something for the whole spirit of Christmas thing?" Reluctantly Dialga walked away clueless on what to buy. Looking at her share she wondered what to do think she was getting cold and should start to move to get herself warm again. Before she could do so a small voice from behind made her stop. "Hello! Merry Christmas!"

Strangely Palkia stared at the no-than-five-year-old-blue-eyed-pale-skin-red-haired-girl.

"Oh hello little one!" ^_^

"Hey you're a funny looking person!"

_Hey I might be a pokemon but I'm not funny looking am I?_ =0

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings I didn't mean it…" =-(

"That's ok!" :-)

"Ok then Merry Christmas!"

Then as quickly as she came, she run off like Giratina did. Very touched by the moment Dialga came back with poffin covered in candy. Saying "so did you buy anything?"

"No."

"No? Then I'll pick something out…"

"NO!"

"ok then you better pick out something fast it's almost time to go!"

Ok then."

Knowing exactly knowing what to buy she hurried of to the toy store. At the toy store colorful displays littered the shop but never once swayed her decision. She knew what she was getting her. At the back of the store she found a glass doll with delicate Blue eyes, fiery red hair, and milk white skin wearing a dark purple velvet dress.

Hurrying to the checkout line she also saw a Palkia pokedoll and decided to buy one for herself and an extra one, then seeing a Dialga one for her for whenever she felt mad at him. (LOL voodoo doll)

When she was out of the store she eventually found the same girl and gave her the dolls.

"Oh thank you! this is the most wonderful gift ever! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Your welcome…" She wished she could say more but her mouth couldn't bring the words up.

She then left the apartment house and walked back to Shaymin's house.

Back at the little girls house she exclaimed to her mom "Mom! Mom! Look at what a nice gift a funny looking person gave me in the square!"

"Funny looking? Like how?"

"Well I don't know really…Oh she looked just exactly like this doll!" She then held up the Palkia pokedoll.

_Good heavens…a pokemon of such…class…a deity._ _What a lucky little child and she never knew…_

"Well are you a lucky girl you are to meet someone as nice as her_!" A deity…Palkia the goddess of space…Well even she's enjoying Christmas but still…such a kind heart…to remember us… _

Back at Shaymin's house they had a wonderful dinner and Shaymin shared presents with everyone. (Dialga and Palkia were embarrassed that they forgot to buy any but Shaymin said that was ok.)

But before they left Shaymin asked if they had a good Christmas and Palkia turned around and simply said:

"Yes."


End file.
